It is common knowledge that most reliable findings are obtained when taking an echocardiogram and an electrocardiogram at the same time and that accurate and reliable fixing of the echosignal sensor with respect to the point involved in the examination process is decisive for accuracy and reliability of the examination findings. However, the cardiologist with previously known devices has to move the echosignal sensor, press it against the patient's body and keep it in position with the help of his hand alone, which of course fails to provide adequately high accuracy of positioning and fixing the echosignal sensor, especially in view of the fact that the cardiologist's hand is liable to become fatigued in the course of examination performed. Furthermore, such a way of fixing the sensor fails to provide examination when the patient being examined is to perform some physical exercises. Ultimately, inasmuch as each of the electrocardiographic sensors is fixed individually, the examination time is much extended.